


The Return

by dekued



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Post Season 8, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Teasing, citrus, edging?, idr their ship name, kinda angsty, um curtis for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekued/pseuds/dekued
Summary: Keith can't bring himself to watch Shiro get married. It hurt him too bad, to see his soulmate marry another man.He had to leave.Shiro follows, realizing his mistakes.





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm so this is my first time writing sex so go easy on me. Haven't had anyone proof it so rip.  
> Kinda inspired by Grey's Anatomy but lol.
> 
> I started writing this after staying up all night watching shitty season 8 (which I regret to this day). This fic was my cheesy romcom solution.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Keith hurt. Like his insides bled, like he witnessed his father die again. Like he was all alone, again. 

Standing there, arms crossed over his chest, he felt like sobbing. For the injustice, for the tragedy of it all. It was Shiro’s day, though, and he would never ruin that. At the very least he would get through the ceremony. Right?

His breathing grew heavy, his throat constricting, he tried to think to the future. He could leave earth, join a Galra aid mission. Help the ones hurt by the races terror.  
But it all circled back to the one thought: regardless of what you do, you’ll be alone. Tossed aside by the man you thought to be your soulmate. His fist balling tightly, he felt the familiar itch in the tips of his fingers. 

Somehow, he heard the minister speak, the generic words all ceremonies say, “Do you take this man...”

Those words were a cold shock throughout his body, ice moving down his spine and encircling his heart. All of a sudden decided he couldn’t be here. Couldn’t do that. Couldn’t support something that broke him into a million pieces, not even for Shiro. 

His body tight, tense, he sprang from his seat and tried to march down the aisle. Out. To the land beyond heartbreak. Allura and Lance looked at him with the kind of pity only a happily married couple could have. Hunk gripped his shoulder briefly as he shuffled by. Pidge gave a sad smile of understanding. Keith felt the guests eyes on him as he left the ceremony, but he couldn’t care. 

He wouldn’t. 

He felt for his keys, only to remember that he drove in with the rest of the paladins. He jerked his head over to the closest car, and unthinkingly he ripped the door open, slid into the driver's seat. Hacking into the systems, he finally was able to drive. Finally able to leave. 

Cry. 

He drove into the desert, longing for a sunset to throw his broken soul into. But no, it was barely three p.m., and the sun stood blazing its bright light. 

From the corner of his eye, glancing at the rearview mirror, he saw a motorcycle. Thinking nothing of it, he veered off terrain and drove until he couldn’t anymore. He looked nowhere but straight. Until the land dipped, and all he could do was stop the car, his eyes blurry with sadness. 

He vaguely heard something in the distance, and initially believed it to be one of the creatures that roamed these lands. But as it got louder, it became more mechanical. And louder. Prouder. The intensity of it all but threatened to take over his mind. 

And then finally it stopped. But Keith couldn’t turn, his eyes glued to the horizon. Shaking, he tried to blink away his tears. Tried to reel himself in. 

He heard the bike come to a halting stop, heard it fall to the ground as if it was a broken toy. He heard the heavy breathing, the strain in it. He heard the feet firmly press into the ground and approach the car. The crunch under the shoes. He felt the tapping on the window. He felt the question. 

He felt those eyes, those eyes that left him, boring into his neck. Shaking his fingers blindly searching for the buttons, eyes unseeing, he lowered the window. 

“What,” he croaked out, voice broken from all the unsaid things between them. All the sobs he held back. 

“I........”

“Spit it out. Why did you follow me? You didn’t fucking want me.” Keith ground out more powerfully than before. 

The man leaned onto the door, his arms invading Keith’s space. His head tipped into the vehicle, whispering he said “You were too important. I couldn’t lose you”

“I would have followed you anywhere. Would have gone to any lengths to save you.”

“I....know that but I was so afraid. Lost. My body was barely mine, all I had was my mind. And it would be consumed in fire anytime I approached you.”

“Shiro, you tossed me aside. Like I was some malformed creature. I’ve never in my life felt so isolated,” he said in a hoarse whisper. “No more, Shiro. I can’t give you any more, I have nothing left to fucking give.”

“Keith, I don’t know how to make it up to you. I don’t have the words, the actions, the anything. All I have is love and regret.” Shiro rushed out, catching speed as he became more desperate. 

“I’ve loved you more than I ever have anyone else. I made mistakes, truly horrible ones. Ones that can’t be forgiven. But, know that I will only ever love you. That you are my soulmate and I only wish I had the strength to say something before now.”

“We are meant for each other, I would break the stars for you, love. Please...just listen” Shiro ended on a whisper. 

Keith was so weak, tired and betrayed, and was finally hearing the words he had waited for. Had longed for. So he jerked open the door, pushing Shiro back. 

“Fine. But.....just hold me like you mean it while you speak.”

And together they climbed onto the hood of the car and whispered stories of the past, explanations for the past and future. Tears dropped out of Keith’s eyes as Shiro described his fears, all of the tragedies laid onto him by fate. All of the nightmares he had of losing Keith. 

One crystalline drop started its slow descent from Shiro’s eye, “I just thought that if you stayed a friend, we could still be together, and I wouldn’t be consumed by the fear of losing my soul. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, Keith. It felt safer to put you at a distance, I’m not sure why. It felt like a good idea, keep you safe and untouched by the darkness that overcomes my life. I thought, in all my arrogance and fear, that keeping it the way it was would be better for us. You would be happy, free of all my weight. And I would be.... content.”

“Seeing you march down the aisle leaving me in the dust, I realized I had never been more wrong. And for the rest of my life, I will try to make it up to you.”

“Keith, I love you. Like the stars love space, like the moon loves the sun. Like the land loves the sea. I love you because I need to. Because it’s a part of me. Etched into my very being.”

Climbing on top of Shiro, cradling his face in his hands, he stared deep into his eyes “If you ever pull this bullshit me on me again I’m going to hide so far into the universe my name will cease to exist. I’ll also chop your dick off.”

“But Shiro, I love you, and for the life of me, I can’t stop. But for the love of God, be with me. Don’t try and protect me and leave me behind. Stand with me as an equal, treat me as a partner. As a lover.”

Eyes closing, more tears pouring out of them, Shiro whispered, “Never again will I hurt you as I have now. I’ll make you mad, sad, angry. But I’ll never hurt you as I have here.” 

 

Later, when people asked them what happened next, they can’t give a straight answer. They sat and just felt each other for hours. They saw the sunset, it reaffirmed their goals, their souls. They sat there in an impenetrable cocoon of love, the aura so thick no one could step in. 

At some point, they got to Keith’s small home, crawled into bed and laid skin to skin curled into each other. It was the most content either of them had felt in hundreds of days. 

Finally, the two halves of one were reunited, after being pushed and hassled by fate. 

 

As the sun filtered into the room in the early morning Shiro propped himself onto his elbow and just looked. Looked at the lines and smoothness of Keith’s face, the small shadows his eyelashes cast. The cat-like shape of his eyes. His dark, fluffy hair. The way his eyebrows arched. The slope of his nose. 

Shiro watched his breathing, tried to sync his with it. He looked at the muscles that covered Keith’s body, developed and toned. Keith seemed to have grown even more since their last meeting. 

And finally, he looked at his lips. At the shape of them, how they curved and bent. He looked at the definition in them, how they were lax and calm. So unlike yesterday, quivering and trembling. 

He lightly brushed them with his thumb, only to see Keith’s hand slowly rise and grip his arm, lightly. The action spoke of trust, of desire for kinship. It spoke of love, unbroken. 

Keith whispered huskily, “You came back to me.”

“I always will,” Shiro stayed while staring deeply into the eyes of his love. 

“You saved my soul... if you hadn’t found me…. I’m not sure where I would be right now,” Keith said looking intently and deeply at the mechanical joints of Shiro’s fingers. 

“We saved each other, love. Just as we were meant to,” Shiro said before winding their hands together and pulling Keith into his chest with his other. 

Time stopped and sped up at the same time. Things happened in an order that no one knows. All of a sudden the longing and pining came to one dramatic explosion. 

They all but slammed into each other, their heat rolling off in waves. Desire lit the air aflame, had both of them trying to find a comfortable position, a grip on the other. 

Shiro tangled his hand in Keith’s hair and tugged his head just so, angling it to give him easy access. The kisses were deep, long and focused. They touched Keith to his soul, a vulnerability laced with a steely strength. 

His other hand wandered down Keith’s body, gently but firmly caressing it in hopes of becoming familiar. Of finding the spots that would make Keith sigh in pleasure. 

Similarly, Keith was running his hands up and down Shiro’s body, sculpting and shaping it. Growing accustomed after such a long time apart. 

Shiro moved closer, nuzzling into the smaller man's neck. For a second he just breathed in the smell of Keith, the scent of home. And then he began to nibble, from the collarbone all the way to the ear. Softly, gently, and when he finally reached the top of the ear he huskily let out, “Ready Keith? I’m going to go faster now”

Breathless, Keith answered “Yes”

Shiro’s hand gripped Keith’s shoulders and slowly pushed Keith flat into the bed. Shiro made his way down the man's body, nibbling, rubbing and caressing. Keith felt every movement and watched Shiro with greedy eyes the entire time. Shiro stopped at his belly button and briefly looked up into Keiths eyes. Smiling sensually, he nipped the skin right above it, leaping a red mark before he moved farther down.

Keith almost overloaded the image was so powerful. He felt so vulnerable, no one had ever inspected him like this. Saw him like this. Touched him in these places. All the other times he had sex paled in comparison. They were hot sweaty moments of need, this… this was love. This is was it meant to be treasured. 

If only, Shiro didn’t have to get engaged to figure it all out.  
If only they had done it right from the beginning. 

Continuing on his journey, Shiro reached his cock. He gingerly grasped it, his grip unwavering. Then, looking into Keith’s eyes, he encircled it with his mouth. 

Keith almost came instantly. 

Shiro smiled, despite his mouth being stretched. He sucked gently, rubbed his tongue along the base. He managed to get most of it in his mouth, though Keith had no idea how. 

“Shiro!” he gritted out, “please...faster”

But Shiro didn’t listen, and intently caressed his cock for a long while. 

Uncurling from his cock and gently massaging the younger man's balls, “Hmmm, isn’t this nice?

Slow? What's the rush? It’s just us?”

Keith felt like he couldn’t breathe, the pleasure too strong, too powerful. He came on a silent gasp. 

Shiro swiped a finger through the cum on Keith's stomach and brought it to his mouth. 

“Tasty” He said with a sly smile. 

Then he really got down to business, using the lube from the nightstand, he started to gently probe Keith’s hole. Gently, but persistent. There was a single-minded focus to his actions. 

He made sure to note all the spots that made Keith breathy and dizzy.  
All the spots that left Keith the neediest.  
The ones that had him grasp the sheets especially hard.

“Shiro, please…. you!” He gasped, air rushing from his lungs.

“You have… go faster….”

“Please” he said, his speech uneven and breathy. 

“Shhhh Keith” as he examined the hole that he was leisurely stretching.

“I’m big and this… this is small. We don’t want it to hurt do we?”

“Shiro I swear! to God!”

“Now, now Keith, remember training.”

“Patience” He hooked his finger just right, hit the spot that made Keith’s mind go blank

“Yields” As he leaned over and looked dead into Keiths eyes

“Focus” He smiled, as he gently stroked the head of Keith's cock.

Keith came so hard, his mind blanked. His body shook. He even teared up a bit. 

“Wasn’t that nice, hmm, Keith?” Shiro said with a knowing smirk. 

Practically mewling he said “Shiro please… whatever you do…. put your cock… in my ass”

“Hmmm whatever you say, baby”

Shiro firmly stroked his cock and aimed it at the entrance. Slowly he started to penetrate. Keith's moan grew incrementally louder.

His desperation seemed to get stronger as well.

“Please, please  
Shiro… please” He said gasping for air. 

“Shhhh,” Shiro said, “Look, now, it’s all in.”

“Feels good right?”

Keith couldn’t think let alone speak. 

“Keith, if you don’t tell if it’s good, I have to take it out.”

Keith's hands jerked up, grabbing Shiro’s shoulder, his legs wrapped around the other man's back.

“No..Shiro… its good.”  
“Great“I’m so full…..”  
“I can’t…  
“Hmm, shhh it’s ok I’ve got you.”

He said right before he repositioned himself and Keith, so Keith was sitting on his cock, right in his lap. Secured.

Keith moaned high and loud; coming just a little bit.

“Oh, that was good wasn’t it?”

“You came didn’t you?”

All Keith could do was mindlessly bite Shiro’s shoulder and try to rub his dick on Shiro’s stomach. 

“Now, now, if you want something just ask.”

Then Shiro started to move. Sure, firm strokes. He lifted Keith up and down and met him halfway. 

After a while, and Keith coming again, he pushed Keith back on to his back and held one of his legs on his shoulder. 

“Now I just have to cum too right? You want me to feel good, right?”

Keith mindlessly nodded, tears coming down his cheeks.

Shiro kept the pace fast, the strokes strong. 

He came quietly, but powerfully.

He laid down on Keith, and Keith felt to pleasantly wrapped, so secure. 

Shiro breathed in his ear. 

“Ready for round two?”

————————————

Things seemed to sort themselves out. It was a miracle honestly. 

Curtis was actually in love with an Altean that he had met on a mission and hadn’t known how to approach him.  
The man attended the wedding and actually went to console Curtis.  
They hit it off fast and furious, and some little know Altean mating ritual activated. 

Keith brought Shiro to his mom's house, and Shiro all but groveled. 

Brandishing her blade, twirling it through the air and throwing it to the wall with deadly accuracy, she calmly stated, “So long as you never hurt my son again, I approve.”

“Yes, ma’am. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Some members of the team were surprised, but not shocked. Some had been waiting.  
Allura, in particular, was happy for them. 

“You both deserve this, deserve a lifetime of happiness with your soulmate.” She said while hugging Keith tight.

“Thank you, so do you Allura.” He said before gently having them touch foreheads.  
“I hope you name a kid after me,” he said softly, pulling back. 

Allura laughed, her joy lighting the room. “I’ll see what I can do, Lance is convinced we should do a combination of our names: Lanru.”

Keith grimaced but chuckled. “Thank you for bringing us all together princess, and keeping us together.”

Allura smiled. “Thank you for being my family.”

 

Just at that moment, Shiro walked over and led him away. They backed away from the party and drifted to a window onlooking the wast expanse of space. 

“So where to next, Shiro?”

Shiro looked down at Keith, “Somewhere where no one can find us.”

————————

Later they got married with Keith’s mom and Shiro’s elderly parents the only ones to bear witness. It was in a quiet place on Earth, with no technology. The desert spread out for miles, and the only music was nature. 

Then they traveled the stars together, raced each other from one end of the galaxy to the other, only to come crashing into each with hearts full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you liked it :)
> 
> my twitter is @SKlPBEAT if you wanna see some shitty retweets :)


End file.
